jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Czaszkochrup
Czaszkochrup (ang.'' Skullcrusher'') - smok Stoicka Ważkiego, później Ereta, z gatunku Rumblehorn, pojawiający się po raz pierwszy w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wygląd Póki co, jest to jedyny znany przedstawiciel gatunku Rumblehorn. Smok jest średniej wielkości. Wygląda na groźną i potężną bestię. Jego cztery nóżki w stosunku do reszty ciała są wyjątkowo małe, lecz silne, ponieważ potrafią unieść dość duży ciężar tego smoka. Jego szyja oraz głowa pokryta jest wytrzymałym pancerzem, który w pewnym miejscu przeistacza się w potężne, długie i ostro zakończone rogi. Pysk smoka, podobnie jak podbródek, kończą zakręcone rogi. Z jego grzbietu wyrasta para potężnych i muskularnych skrzydeł, które pozwalają mu latać. Ogon smoka zakończony jest czymś, co przypomina maczugę i prawdopodobnie służy mu do obrony. Charakter Niewiele wiadomo na temat osobowości smoka. Z pewnością jest bardzo waleczny i doświadczony w boju. Słucha swojego pierwszego jeźdźca (Stoicka), którego pod wieloma względami bardzo przypomina. Podobnie jak wódz, jest dostojny, spokojny i szlachetny. Umiejętności *'Węch:' Czaszkochrup posiada doskonały węch, podobnie jak inni przedstawiciele gatunku Rumblehorn. Potrafi wywęszyć Czkawkę z odległości nawet kilku kilometrów po zapachu jego hełmu, przebywającego jakiś czas w wodzie co i tak znacznie osłabiło jego zapach. *'Walka:' choć nie zostało to zbyt wyraźnie pokazane w filmie, Czaszkochrup jest doskonałym smokiem bojowym, na co wskazuje jego niezwykle wytrzymały, twardy pancerz oraz uzbrojenie w postaci rogów. Historia Przeszłość Nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie Stoick Ważki wytresował swojego smoka. Stało się to w ciągu pięciu lat od czasu zawarcia pokoju między Wandalami, a smokami. Czaszkochrup jest drugim smokiem wodza - pierwszym był pojawiający się wyłącznie w serialu Thornado. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Czaszkochrup jest smokiem wierzchowym Stoicka. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na statku Ereta, gdy jeźdźcy smoków przybywają na ratunek znajdującym się tam Czkawce oraz Astrid. Pojawienie się wielkiego, dostojnego smoka zwraca uwagę obecnych na łodzi osób. Gdy Czkawka ucieka, by szukać Drago Krwawdonia, Stoick oraz Pyskacz na swoich smokach wyruszają w pościg. W pewnym momencie Stoick zauważa w wodzie hełm Czkawki i, przerażony, daje go do powąchania Czaszkochrupowi, by smok po zapachu odnalazł chłopaka. Dzięki niemu docierają do Smoczego Sanktuarium. thumb|276px|[[Stoick Ważki na grzbiecie Czaszkochrupa]]Stoick dosiada swojego smoka podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Leci na nim, by ocalić swoją odzyskaną ukochaną Valkę przed atakiem Oszołomostracha Drago. Gdy Stoick ginie, wszystkie smoki, w tym Czaszkochrup, zostają opanowane przez nowego alfę - Oszołomostracha Drago. Lecą za nim na wyspę Berk. Podczas bitwy o Berk, kiedy Czkawce udaje się odzyskać kontrolowanego przez alfę Szczerbatka i ogłuszyć Oszołomostracha, kontrolowane przez niego smoki przelatują na stronę Nocnej Furii. Pod jej rozkazem wszystkie, w tym Czaszkochrup (widoczny za Szczerbatkiem) zieją ogniem w stronę ogromnego potwora. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu szaleńca, Czaszkochrup wybiera Ereta na swego nowego jeźdźca. Czkawka, jako nowy wódz, mówi, że smokowi przydałby się opiekun. Przekazuje Czaszkochrupa Eretowi. Pod koniec filmu razem latają nad wyspą, pomagając reszcie Wandali w jej odbudowaniu. Relacje Stoick Ważki Smok jest posłuszny swojemu jeźdźcowi i na swój sposób bardzo go przypomina. Dwóch twardych, doświadczonych w boju kompanów stanowi doskonałą parę podczas walki, ale również na co dzień. Razem budzą postrach i poważanie w wikingach. Smok i jego jeździec nie byli przyjaciółmi zbyt długo, ponieważ złączyli się w ciągu pięciu lat przed wydarzeniami z filmu, zaś Stoick Ważki zginął podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Nie wiadomo, czy Czaszkochrup rozpaczał po jego śmierci, gdyż niemal od razu został zabrany przez alfę. Eret thumb|180px|[[Eret z Czaszkochrupem]]Czaszkochrup zostaje wierzchowcem Ereta dopiero pod koniec filmu. Z tego powodu nie wiadomo wiele na temat relacji. Smok od razu polubił i wybrał Ereta na swego jeźdźca, chwilę obwąchując go, a następnie z impetem trącając jego rękę. Czkawka decyduje, by mężczyzna zaopiekował się smokiem swego zmarłego ojca. Eret czuje się zaszczycony i już niedługo dosiada Czaszkochrupa. Rise of Berk'' |główne siedlisko = Fort Sinister |czas poszukiwania jaja = 6 godzin (Fort Sinister) |cena = 10 000 |czas wyklucia = 3 dni |drewno = 63 600 |ryby = 63 600 |opis = This walking battering ram may have a sensitive nose, but he has a very hard head. Maybe that's why he and Stoick get along so well. |tłumaczenie = Ten chodzący taran może mieć wrażliwy nos, ale ma on bardzo twardą głowę. Może dlatego on i Stoick dogadują się tak dobrze.}} Ciekawostki * Czaszkochrup jest pierwszym smokiem, który miał więcej niż jednego jeźdźca. * Jest on drugim smokiem Stoicka Ważkiego. Pierwszym był Thornado. * Smok jak wszystkie z klasy tropicieli ma niezwykle czuły węch. Pomogło to Stoickowi znaleźć Czkawkę, mając jedynie jego hełm będący jakiś czas w wodzie. * Razem z Thornadem to jedyny smok, który stracił Jeźdźca. Zobacz też en:Skullcrusher de:Schädelbrecher Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Artykuły